Que rever de mieux
by naku-gl
Summary: Lemon ... Bella arrive chez les Cullens, il n'y a qu'un seul vampire de présent ...
1. Bella

**POV Bella**

J'étais arrivée à la villa 5 minutes auparavant et n'avais trouvé personne au rez-de-chaussée. Ne voulant le déranger, j'avais attendu qu'il descende au salon. Il savait que j'étais là – il m'avait sans aucun doute entendu rentrer. Bien sûr qu'il m'avait entendu rentrer, il m'avait même certainement entendu conduire puis sortir de l'habitacle pour me diriger vers la porte et peut être même avait-il entendu mes lèvres se relever en un sourire lorsque j'avais réalisé que nous étions seuls.

En moins d'un battement de cils il était à quelques pas de moi, comme s'il n'avait jamais été ailleurs – comme à son habitude, il avait descendu les marches très vite et je ne l'aurais certainement pas vu si je ne m'étais pas préparé. Il arborait un éclatant sourire aux lèvres, je luttais de toutes mes forces pour que mon cœur ne faiblisse pas, me concentrant sur ma respiration plutôt que sur ses yeux dorés qui affichaient tant désir.

Etait-ce possible de ressentir autant d'envie pour une personne aussi insignifiante que moi lorsqu'on ressemblait à un dieu ?

Son sourire s'intensifia et je sus que tout le désir que je lui portais, lui était arrivé comme une vague brulante.

Malgré mes efforts, mon cœur manqua un battement – je ne pouvais jamais l'empêcher bien longtemps – et ma respiration s'accéléra.

Il esquissa un pas vers moi, lentement, très lentement pour un vampire et sans rompre le contact de nos yeux, "Je pensais que tu me rejoindrai avant." Me dit-il avec sa voix envoutante et sensuelle.

Pouvais-je l'aimer d'avantage ?

Il encercla mon visage de ses mains, approchant doucement ses lèvres des miennes et y déposa un tendre baiser.

Oh oui, je pouvais l'aimer d'avantage.

En cet instant, je n'étais plus rien, je n'étais plus Bella, je n'étais plus humaine. Je n'étais que l'objet de son désir, je lui appartenais toute entière. Il pouvait faire de moi ce qu'il voulait, il le savait et ne s'en privait pas.

Alors que je portais les mains dans ses longs cheveux clairs, mon corps se rapprocha du sien. Il aida mon geste, plaquant ses grands doigts sur mes reins. Sa main gauche dériva vers ma nuque et me força gentiment à pencher la tête, lui facilitant l'accès le long de ma mâchoire jusqu'à ma gorge où il prit une profonde respiration.

Il remonta ses lèvres en soufflant légèrement – cette fraiche brise contre ma peau brulante était une bénédiction – et s'arrêta tout près de mon oreille, "Je t'aime, Bella." Me susurra-t-il.

Je lui souris, j'étais incapable de parler. Envoutée, mon cerveau avait du mal à penser correctement. J'espérai que mon visage n'affichait pas une expression aussi idiote que mon état le supposait.

Apparemment non, car il m'embrassa férocement, me serrant d'avantage contre lui. Je pouvais sentir toute l'intensité de son désir, tant par ses gestes que par son corps tendu.

Gentiment, il me souleva de terre et m'emmena dans sa chambre. Si j'avais fait attention, j'aurai pu y voir la sobre décoration, la peinture chocolat des murs, la couleur pêche des pleintes, le grand lit – le seul meuble de la pièce. Mais j'étais trop concentrée sur mon dieu personnel pour m'occuper de ce qui nous entourait.

Il me déposa tout près du lit, me caressant au passage les hanches, les flancs et dériva ses mains dans mon dos avant d'arriver à ma poitrine.

J'aimais tellement quand il prenait son temps. Savourant les préliminaires d'un acte tout aussi délectable. Bon, j'avoue, mille fois plus délectable.

De mes mains tremblantes j'attrapai le tissus de sa chemise et tirais fébrilement, faisant sauter une à une les pressions.

Je n'aurais pu donner une seule raison, si on m'avait demandé, pourquoi j'aimais cette chemise. Etait-ce parce qu'elle s'accordait magnifiquement bien à sa peau pâle, ou parce qu'elle épousait divinement bien son corps fin et athlétique ou parce que les pressions le rendaient encore plus attirant ?

Cette chemise était l'incarnation de la perfection.

Je laissais courir mes doigts le long de son torse, m'attardant ici et là sur ses cicatrices et ses muscles.

Un nouveau choix impossible se présentait à moi. Qu'est ce qui le rendait le plus attirant ? Je ne pouvais choisir entre ses cicatrices ou ses muscles, chaque marque était le symbole de son être, de son caractère. Fort mais sensible, Dur mais doux, Résistant mais torturé.

Je savais qu'il avait eut un passé plus sombre que les autres vampires de la famille, mais je m'en moquais, tout ce qui importait c'était que maintenant j'étais la raison pour laquelle il ne se nourrirait plus jamais d'humain. Il avait pendant longtemps dû lutter contre sa soif, mais son amour avait enfin eut raison de ses instincts.

Ses mains n'avaient cessés de parcourir mon dos ; il les avait cependant faites passer sous mon débardeur durant mon examen minutieux de son torse.

Avec plus de fougue, il enleva sa chemise, et me défit de mon haut en un deuxième mouvement fluide. Il m'attira vers lui collant nos deux bustes presque nus. Il pencha la tête pour m'embrasser de l'épaule jusqu'à la clavicule, mon visage était niché contre sa peau ferme à l'odeur envoutante, parfaite. Sans m'en rendre compte – sur un petit nuage, je perdais souvent le fils de ses actions – mon soutien gorge était a terre, seul le contact de ses mains sur mes seins me ramena au moment présent.

Jasper s'accroupit légèrement, embrassant tendrement ma poitrine avant de me soulever puis m'allongea sur le lit. Doucement il se pencha au dessus de moi, jouant avec moi en bifurquant à la dernière seconde loin de mes lèvres, m'empêchant de l'embrasser comme je le souhaitais. Je sentais des vagues de calme me submerger, mais rien n'était assez fort pour calmer ni mon désir ni mon agacement.

Ses paumes expertes me caressaient, de mes hanches à mon ventre, s'arrêtant plus longtemps sur mes seins. Plus fermement il m'embrassa, tout en déboutonnant mon jean. Il rit de bon cœur en le faisant glisser le long de mes jambes.

Je me relevai pour lui ôter son pantalon à mon tour ; il m'embrassa sur le front, gentiment. J'aimais que nos rapports passent du sensuel au sauvage en l'espace de quelques instants.

Il revint sur moi en m'embrassant amoureusement et commença à jouer avec l'élastique de ma culotte. Allait-il l'enlever ou l'arracher ? Pensais-je, puis embarrassée d'avoir eu une telle pensée je rougis et enfuis mon visage dans le creux de son cou. "Arrête." Me dit-il légèrement agacé.

Jasper n'avais jamais aimé que je cache mon visage lorsque mes joues avaient cette teinte qu'il aimait tant, il savait avant même de les voir, tout l'embarras qui émanait de moi.

Je l'embrassais et m'accrochai à ses épaules pour commencer des mouvements du bassin. Un faible grognement sorti de sa gorge et je souris de satisfaction.

N'en pouvant plus, il me défit de la seule barrière de notre amour charnel. J'enlevais à mon tour son boxer, et me plaçais au dessus de lui. Il agrippa mes poignets et me tira vers lui pour m'embrasser puis nous ramena sur le côté, laissant ma jambe sur sa hanche, ce qui lui donnait libre accès à mon intimité.

Ai-je déjà cité ses doigts expérimentés ?

De faibles halètements sortaient de ma bouche alors qu'il faisait naître un vrai plaisir en moi. "Shhh" Me souffla-t-il tendrement.

Mes lèvres quittèrent la douce peau de son cou et cherchèrent les siennes, nos langues s'enroulèrent toutes deux et je lui intimais de venir sur moi, plaçant mon pied entre ses cuisses, lui permettant ainsi de me pénétrer.

Ses mouvements assurés décuplaient encore mon plaisir, ma respiration et mon cœur semblaient faire la course. Il était difficile de me concentrer.

J'étais envahie, submergée de bonheur, de désir, de plaisir. Très vite j'en demandais plus, cambrant le dos pour me coller d'avantage contre lui, j'aurai aimé me fondre en lui, que nos corps ne fasse qu'un.

Jasper m'embrassa sur la mâchoire et répéta plusieurs fois, "Shhhh."

Pourquoi me demandait-il de me taire ? Avait-il entendu quelqu'un s'approcher de la maison ? Allions-nous être interrompu ?

Ne voulant pas gâcher un tel acte, je me résignais à finir plus vite. Je préférai écourter nos ébats plutôt que d'être interrompus. En deux mouvements rapide, je forçais son visage à se coller au mien pour pouvoir l'embrasser puis plaquais les mains sur ses fesses pour aider son va et vient.

Très vite le moment fatidique arriva "Bellaaaa" Se plaignit-il. Alors que je murmurai son prénom.

Soudain, comme venu de nulle part, des rires interminables m'entouraient. Difficilement j'ouvris un œil. Je n'étais plus dans la chambre, je n'étais plus dans le lit, je n'étais plus dans les bras de Jasper.

Je plissais le front en cherchant ce qui s'était passé. Emmett riait toujours à deux mètres. Je tournais la tête en clignant des yeux.

Edward était à mes côtés, le visage sombre, "De beaux rêves ?" Me demanda-t-il sans desserrer la mâchoire.

Rêves ? Avais-je encore parlé en dormant ? De quoi avais-je rêvé ?

Chambre chocolat et pêche, cheveux longs et blonds, cicatrices …

Choquée, j'ouvris grand les yeux.

"Si tu veux le troisième frère, c'est quand tu veux !" Eclata Emmett.

* * *

A suivre, la scène du point de vue de Jasper !!

Mais avant n'oubliez pas mon petit commentaire et vos impressions !!


	2. Jasper

**POV Jasper**

Il n'était pas tard, 23h à tout casser, pourtant Bella était déjà endormie depuis une bonne heure. Emportée par la faiblesse des humains. Faiblesse des humains ou épuisement à cause de ma femme et de ses préparatifs du mariage ?

Soudain son cœur palpita et sa respiration devint plus fréquente, _c'est normal ?_ M'inquiétais-je. Edward me sourit et me répondit dans un murmure pour ne pas la réveiller "Elle rêve."

J'acquiesçais, les humains avaient une merveilleuse façon d'échapper au quotidien.

Je me reconcentrai sur la partie de console, je n'allais pas laisser Emmett gagner. Bella avait assez d'un vampire fasciné par son sommeil, c'était inutile d'en rajouter.

Edward ne prêta aucune attention à mes pensées errantes, je me demandais souvent comment il pouvait nous ignorer ainsi. Les émotions que je ressentais de toute part étaient si fortes que je ne pouvais les mettre de côté.

L'écran plat afficha un immense 'game over' quelques secondes après que Rosalie ait posé le pied sur la dernière marche des escaliers. "Je pensais que tu me rejoindrais avant." Roucoula Emmett. Sa femme désigna du menton Bella endormie dans les bras d'Edward. La colère et la haine qui émanaient d'elle avaient depuis longtemps disparues. Pourquoi faisait-elle semblant de ne pas l'apprécier alors que tout le monde voyait clair en elle ?

Edward déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres Bella et lui chuchota à l'oreille. Je sentis de toute part la satisfaction, l'amour et le désir.

J'envoyais à mes frères et sœurs une vague apaisante ; avec un nouveau couple à la maison, cela allait être encore plus difficile d'ignorer ces émotions. Je fus surpris de voir que la convoitise émanait également de Bella et me concentrai pour l'apaiser, elle n'avait pas passé assez de nuit dans la villa pour que je connaisse ses habitudes. Contrairement à Emmett et Rosalie, qui, avec ou sans mes tentatives pour les calmer, termineraient la nuit dans leur chambre – peut être même dans les bois si je me laissais aller à déchiffrer leurs murmures.

Emmett éclata de rire et en moins d'une seconde Edward lui lança un regard froid puis tourna la tête pour vérifier que son frère n'avait pas réveillé sa fiancée.

Son visage se radoucit clairement lorsqu'il se pencha doucement vers elle pour l'embrasser sur le front. Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment il pouvait rester si près d'elle chaque seconde de chaque minute. Si bien sûr je comprenais, l'amour ; c'était la réussite en elle-même que je trouvais impressionnante.

Depuis l'accident de ses 18 ans, j'évitais de me retrouver seul avec Bella, je savais qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas – pas plus qu'Edward – mais je m'en voulais assez pour nous trois.

"Arrête." Murmura Edward, cependant son ton était plutôt irrité. Je baissais la tête, il me reprochait souvent d'y penser continuellement. Cependant c'était difficile de ne pas s'en vouloir quand par votre faute, 3 personnes importantes pour vous avaient risqué leur vie.

Un grognement sourd se fit entendre, je relevais d'un coup les yeux mais personne ne semblait en être la cause. Emmett et Rosalie étaient occupés sur le fauteuil à ma gauche – _ils pourraient pas prendre une chambre ? _– Alice était par terre devant mes jambes, concentrée sur les préparatifs et Edward regardait amoureusement Bella qui s'était mise à sourire.

Plusieurs minutes après avoir repris le jeu, contre l'ordinateur cette fois, une nouvelle vague de plaisir m'atteignit ; j'étais surpris que ces émotions viennent de Bella ; en tant qu'humaine, elle ressentait rarement quelque chose d'aussi important – son rêve devait être vraiment intéressant.

Malgré mes pensées rassurantes pour Edward, je sentais qu'il était inquiet par les halètements de Bella. Il tentait en vain de la calmer, la berçant tendrement, lui soufflant au creux de l'oreille des "Shhhh"

_Ce n'est pas un cauchemar, Edward_. Répétais-je sans quitter des yeux l'écran plat. Avec toutes ces émotions, ce n'était surement pas un mauvais rêve. Cependant, il m'ignorait et son anxiété persistait. Il murmura pour la calmer "Bellaaaa".

"Jasper" Marmonna une voix endormie. Je tournais la tête brusquement. _Jasper ?_

Très vite la pièce fut envahie par une multitude d'émotions ; plaisir, agacement, amusement, hésitation, perplexité puis doute, contrariété, amusement, incertitude.

L'amusement venait certainement d'Emmett qui riait à pleins poumons ; l'hésitation toute aussi proche venait de Rosalie ; juste devant moi, mon Alice était perplexe et je supposais que le plaisir qui précédait les doutes appartenaient à Bella ; quand à Edward, il m'envoyait tout son agacement et sa contrariété.

J'évitais soigneusement de croiser son regard, ses émotions colériques étaient déjà difficiles à supporter. Edward marmonna derrière ses dents "De beaux rêves ?"

Toujours confuse, Bella mit plusieurs secondes à se réveiller correctement. Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup.

Je sentais Emmett jubiler à mes côtés, puis il explosa "Si tu veux le troisième frère, c'est quand tu veux !"

* * *

Qu'a pensé notre petit Edward ?? Prochain chapitre !!

Mais avant ... (idem que pour le chapitre précédant !!) laissez moi votre commentaire !!


	3. Edward

**POV Edward**

Emmett et Jasper jouaient à la console, Alice s'occupait des préparatifs pour notre mariage – comme chaque minute depuis 1 semaine – Rosalie était à l'étage avec Esme et je regardais ma fiancée dormir. Elle avait l'air d'un ange. Apaisée, heureuse, parfaite dans mes bras.

C'était la première nuit qu'elle passait à la villa depuis l'annonce de notre mariage. Charlie, mon futur beau père – je souris à cette idée – n'était pas très heureux que Bella reste dormir chez nous, cependant la ténacité de ma sœur était sans égale ; ainsi autant Charlie que ma fiancée en avaient fait les frais. Il avait accepté à contre cœur et ma Bella avait souffert durant toute la soirée avec les propositions en tout genre d'Alice.

Je ne me lassais jamais de regarder Bella dormir, elle était si paisible. Quoique, depuis la semaine dernière avec l'attaque des nouveaux nés, son sommeil était plus agité par moments.

_C'est normal_ _?_ S'inquiéta Jasper alors que la respiration et le cœur de Bella s'emballaient. "Elle rêve" Le rassurai-je. Il reporta son attention sur le jeu, puis se demanda comment je pouvais mettre de côté leurs nombreuses pensées. Avec ma Bella tout près de moi, rien n'était difficile.

"Je pensais que tu me rejoindrais avant." Dit Emmett en argumentant son intonation sensuelle par des images dont il avait le secret. Rosalie mima son exaspération pour Bella, comme une excuse pour son absence, la véritable raison étant qu'elle choisissait avec Esme les mélodies qu'elle pourrait jouer à notre mariage.

_Pourquoi fait-elle semblant de ne pas l'apprécier alors que tout le monde voit clair en elle ?_ Pensa Jasper, il n'avait pas idée à quel point la famille connaissait ses sentiments.

D'un geste protecteur, j'embrassais tendrement mon amour, puis effleurai sa peau avec le bout de mon nez le long de son cou et lui murmura à l'oreille "Je t'aime, Bella."

Bella sourit, l'idée qu'elle m'entende dans son sommeil et me réponde à sa façon était plaisante. Je la serrais un peu plus dans mes bras, prenant garde de ne pas la briser. J'aimais tellement qu'elle ne soit pas encore transformée, j'aimais devoir faire attention à sa fragilité, j'aimais toutes ses petites manies qu'elle perdrait bientôt, j'aimais tant profiter de son humanité.

Je sentais Jasper prendre le contrôle des émotions ; en règle générale, je m'efforçais de retenir les miennes – ayant un accès direct dans son esprit, je ne savais que trop bien la difficulté qu'il avait à résister à tout ce qui l'entourait – cependant l'instant était tellement magique, je ne pensais pas pouvoir réfréner mes sensations.

Soudain Emmett éclata de rire et je laissais tomber la barrière imaginaire que j'avais dressée devant ses fantasmes. Je compris mieux la tentative d'apaisement de Jasper.

Je me retournais, excédé par son manque de discrétion puis vérifiais rapidement qu'il n'avait pas réveillé mon ange.

Mon amour était si belle endormie, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser sur le front, prenant par la même occasion une autre bouffée de son odeur. Pourrais-je un jour m'en passer ?

_Oh oui, il vaudrait mieux aller dans les bois … Je ne voudrais pas effrayer ma petite humaine de soeur_, pensa Emmett en caressant sa femme, connaissait-il l'intimité ?

"Arrête." M'agaçai-je tout bas, sans quitter des yeux ma fiancée. Jasper parut le prendre pour lui, que pensait-il précédemment ? Pouvais-je penser à autre chose quand Bella était dans mes bras ?

_Hey, c'est pas de ma faute si tu veux rien faire avec elle !_ Me répondit Emmet, toujours occupé avec Rosalie dans une position qui ne laissait pas énormément de place à l'imagination. J'émis un léger grognement autant pour leur attitude – qu'ils aillent dans les bois comme l'avait suggéré Jasper – que pour sa pensée. Non, plus pour sa pensée, il fallait vraiment que je cesse de l'écouter.

La respiration et les battements de cœur de Bella s'accélérèrent, je m'approchai de l'oreille de mon amour, "Shhh" Je n'aimais pas qu'elle ait des cauchemars ; mais depuis la semaine dernière c'était devenu fréquent, et durant les dernières nuits j'avais réussi à la réconforter. Cependant, ses halètements continuèrent, je me sentais de plus en plus inquiet et ni les vagues de calme ni les pensées de Jasper ne réussirent à m'apaiser.

_Ce n'est pas un cauchemar, Edward._ Me répéta-t-il inlassablement, mais je ne pouvais calmer mon angoisse.

"Bellaaaa" Chuchotai-je. Devrais-je la réveiller ? Ses rêves n'avaient jamais été si longs.

Elle murmura, "Jasper."

J'étais immobile. _Jasper ?_ Pensèrent mes frères et sœurs en même temps tout en tournant d'un coup la tête vers Bella.

Emmett explosa de rire alors que je crispai la mâchoire, sans savoir si je pourrais un jour la détendre. Bella tourna la tête en papillonnant des paupières se réveillant difficilement, "De beaux rêves ?" Réussis-je à dire.

Un petit triangle apparut entre ses sourcils alors qu'elle parcourait les souvenirs de ses songes puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement.

Je fermais les miens, attendant l'inévitable moment où Emmett se déciderait à dire ce qu'il avait en tête, "Si tu veux le troisième frère, c'est quand tu veux !"

* * *

Bientot fini !! ;)


	4. Emmett

**POV Emmett**

J'étais en train de battre Jasper à Virtua Figther 5, c'était la première fois depuis le début de la partie. Ca devait maintenant faire 45 minutes qu'on jouait.

Bella s'était endormie à un quart d'heure de la fin de 'Rencontre avec Joe Black', peu de temps après qu'Edward l'ait sauvée des mains d'Alice.

"Elle rêve" Murmura-t-il, Jasper acquiesça. Voila donc une des raisons pour lesquelles la partie était plus facile.

_Ah ah, je savais bien qu'il trichait, c'est plus dur de gagner quand on utilise pas son don !_

Jasper revint dans la partie, cependant ce fut à mon tour de me déconcentrer : la plus belle créature que je n'avais jamais vu venait d'arriver dans le salon. "Je pensais que tu me rejoindrais avant." Lui dis-je en utilisant ma voix la plus sensuelle.

_J'ai ma revanche à prendre ma belle_, pensais-je en laissant défiler mes souvenirs de la veille au soir.

Rose leva d'un petit coup sec son menton en direction de Bella, d'une manière très hautaine et stricte. J'aimais beaucoup quand elle prenait cet air, mais sachant que ses réticences envers notre future sœur avaient beaucoup diminuées, je m'attendais à chaque instant à ce qu'elle montre ses véritables sentiments.

Ma femme s'approcha de moi d'une démarche féline. Je réalisais pour la énième fois toute l'attirance et le désir qu'elle provoquait en moi. Elle savait, juste en marchant, comment me donner envie d'elle.

En marchant, rien qu'en marchant. Cela faisait 70 ans que ce bel ange blond m'avait sauvé la vie et j'étais toujours fasciné par sa seule démarche. Totalement envouté par sa beauté.

Rose s'assit sur mes genoux et commença à m'embrasser la joue, de façon anodine. Cependant, plus ses lèvres dérivaient le long de ma mâchoire plus je sentais son corps se presser contre le mien.

Elle me mordit le lobe de l'oreille et passa ses mains sous mon T shirt. Caressant mon torse en raclant de temps en temps ses ongles sur ma peau.

Fermement, je mis une main sur sa nuque et tournai sa tête pour qu'elle m'embrasse. Elle ne se fit pas prier, nos langues s'enroulèrent fougueusement l'une contre l'autre.

Je sentais Jasper à ma droite tenter de nous calmer, mais c'était peine perdue, et j'étais certain qu'il le savait.

Rosalie revint à mon oreille et me murmura, "C'était vraiment génial la nuit dernière … "

Elle avait raison, la nuit dernière était gravée à jamais dans ma mémoire – enfin, en tant que vampire, tout était gravé dans ma mémoire, mais nos ébats dans les bois étaient particulièrement inoubliables.

Et tout en bougeant son bassin, elle ajouta, "On pourrait retourner dans la forêt."

En me remémorant clairement notre nuit, je ris.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward me lancer un regard assassin cependant, j'étais trop concentré sur les formes de ma splendide femme pour m'en soucier.

Mes mains parcouraient son corps par-dessus ses vêtements, caressant ses cuisses jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins, où je m'attardais.

_Oh oui, il vaudrait mieux aller dans les bois … Je ne voudrais pas effrayer ma petite humaine de sœur_, pensais-je.

Edward s'énerva et me dit tout bas pour ne pas réveiller Bella, "Arrête."

_Hey, c'est pas ma faute si tu veux rien faire avec elle !_ Lui dis-je, sans quitter le corps irrésistible de Rose.

Edward grogna.

_T'ai-je déjà dis que tu ne faisais pas aussi peur que ce que tu pensais ? Ah oui … après la rencontre avec Bella … T'inquiète surtout pas pour le sexe, frèro, je te donnerai des conseils !_ Le taquinai-je, mais je sentais qu'il ne m'écoutait plus, trop concentré sur le sommeil agité de sa fiancée.

Il allait surement s'ennuyer quand elle serait transformée.

Soudain un murmure retint toute mon attention – celle de tout le monde d'ailleurs.

"Jasper." _Jasper ?_

Bella avait rêvé de Jasper ! j'allais avoir un tout nouveau sujet de raillerie. Elle était déjà si facilement embarrassée.

_Je la tiens, avec ce qu'elle vient de dire !_ Pensais-je diaboliquement.

Décidément, nous allions tous nous ennuyer quand elle serait transformée.

Je trépignais sur mon siège, et finalement, ne me retenant plus, "Si tu veux le troisième frère, c'est quand tu veux !"

* * *

Alors ... quel chapitre avez vous préféré ??


End file.
